Sonic.exe
era un dia normal en sabado, estaba en facebook chateando con mis amigos cuando habia una persona conectada, no me acuerdo de su nombre pero acepte su solicitud para ver quien era, entonces se abrio la pestaña del chat y ahi me envio un link de una descarga se llamaba sonic.exe entre en el link no habia nada en la pagina mas que un enlace que decia descargar, entonces le di en descagar, UN GRAVE ERROR, se inicio la descarga entonces abri el archivo .exe ,otro grave error estaba la pantalla inicial de sonic, todo era normal cuando acabo la cancioncita, aparecio una imagen rapidamente, entonces habia una seleccion de personajes, todos estaban bloqueados excepto tails pero no aparecia sonic, entonces empezo el nivel, no tenia nombre, solo decia la palabra hill act 1 y empezo el nivel (con una cancioncita muy extraña), empeze a caminar hacia adelante, habia cuerpos mutilados de animalitos y tambien colgando, estaba un poquito asustado quise apagar el ordenador pero algo me impediá apagarlo y segui jugando, segui caminado, entonces me encontre con sonic ahi parado (con los ojos cerrados), al acercarme se ollia la estatica mientras mas me acercaba se ollia mas fuerte la estatica, y me espante cuando vi la cara de sonic (sonic tenia los ojos negros con pupilas rojas), la pantalla se puso negra, luego de 6 segundos aparecio unas letras que decia hello. Do you want to play with me?(en español quiere deci: hola. Quieres jugar conmigo?) entonces habia otro nivel que se llama ''Hide and seek empezo el nivel, habia fuego en todo el escenario, parecia como el mismicimo infierno, entoces segui corriendo, de repente aparece sonic con la risa malvada, entonces empieza a perseguirme (con la cancion cuando empieza el conteo de cuanto sonic esta en el agua) se sigue acercandose hasta que por fin me alcanzo, luego tails empezo a llorar, esto duro como 14 segundos, despues sonic aparecio de repente frente a mi, entonces la pantalla se puso negra y se escucho un grito, entonces aparecio otras letras que decian you're too slow, want to try again?( eres muy lento, quieres volver a intentar) me comenze a asustar bastante, entonces trato de apagar el ordernador pero por alguna razon no se puede, entonces me trajo a la seleccion de personaje esta vez en el primer cuadro (esas que parecen como televisiones) aparece una imagen de tails con los ojos llorando sangre, entonces me quedaban 2 personajes, selecione a knuckles (ya que estaba desbloqueado) entonces me llevo un nivel que se llamaba you can't run y empezo el nivel ( el escenario tenia parecia pobre, sin obstaculos ni nada, y el cielo era de color rojo sangre) corria hacia adelante, entonces cuando estaba corriendo (knuckles) aparecia '' estatica entonces cuando termino la estatica el piso tenia manchas de sangre, entonces segui corriendó, pero de repente aparecio sonic, y aparecio estatica otra vez y aparecio otras letras que decia ''found you (te encontre), me estaba espantando, solo queria quitar el juego, entonces aparecio estatica, y estaba en el escenario otra vez solo que sonic parecia como fantasma y empezo a teletranportarse en todos lados, y me movia por todos lados pero no, siempre aparece en todos lados (esto duro como 17 segundos)'' entonces knuckles parece como adolorido y sonic estaba detras de el, entoces otra pantalla negra aparecio y se escucho otro grito (como la anterior que escuche con tails), entonces aparecio otras letras con una risa malvada que decia so many souls to play with so little time, would you agree (tantas almas a jugar con tan poco tiempo, ¿está de acuerdo?) entonces apareci otra vez en la selecion de juegos esta vez me quedaba un personaje y es dr eggman (el enemigo de sonic) lo seleccione, ya que era el unico personaje, entonces me llevo un nivel que no tenia nombre nadamas tres puntos (...) '' ''entonces me llevo al escenario de un castillo, donde las paredes tenian manchas de sangre, entonces corri, baje hacia las escaleras, entonces cuando baje se ollo la risa malvada, y se apagaron las llamas ahora todo el escenario parece un poco oscuro, luego aparece estatica (esta vez no se olle el grito que se ollo con los 2 ultimos personajes) entonces aparece una imagen creepy con unas letras que dicen ''i am god (yo soy dios) entonces seguia la estatica y la imagen hasta llegar la pantalla negra , luego se ollo otro grito esta vez con otras letras que decian ready for round 2? (listo para la segunda ronda?) entonces aparecio los cadaveres de los tres personajes (knuckles colgando, tails y dr eggman con sus cabezas sostenidas con una estaca) entonces aparecio unas letras que dicen game over (con color sangre) y se apago el ordenador y me prometi a mi mismo que no aceptaria links de extraños nunca mas. '' Quizás también le interese: slenderman Jeff the killer eyeless jack Categoría:Crepypasta